


(I have loved you) since we were seventeen

by AristotelesCorcega



Category: Liam Payne (Musician), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristotelesCorcega/pseuds/AristotelesCorcega
Summary: Es la fiesta de cumpleaños 17 de su hija mayor y en medio de la celebración Liam y Zayn tienen un pequeño momento en la cocina para perder la cabeza por lo que esto implica.





	(I have loved you) since we were seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Publiqué este one shot en tumblr el 22 de Julio del 2016 como regalo a mi amiga Belén por su cumpleaños número diecisiete. No he editado esta historia desde entonces, todos los errores son míos.  
> Nota original de cuando publiqué esto en tumblr: Titulo tomado de 18 de One Direction con una obvia modificación (jamás he escuchado esta canción lol). La hija mayor de Liam y Zayn se llama Taylor por esa entrevista donde los dos acuerdan que su primer hijo se llamaría así, el segundo nombre de Taylor es Zakiyaa.

Ir a la cocina para buscar el pastel no fue el pretexto de Liam para llorar sin que nadie lo viera, en realidad fue el pretexto para tener un momento de tranquilidad, las lágrimas llegaron por coincidencia cuando vio el número 17 sobre el pastel de su hija, Liam no tenía planeado quedarse llorando en la cocina, lo jura, simplemente pasó que Liam se dio cuenta de que en un año estaría celebrando no el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de su hija sino el decimoctavo, su pequeña Taylor ya estaría graduada de la secundaria y lista para ir a estudiar la universidad lejos de casa, en un año sería el último verano en casa de su pequeña Tay-Tay, en un año Taylor viviría fuera de casa y eventualmente conocería a un chico y en un pestañeo su pequeño ángel tendría un anillo en el dedo y… simplemente pasó, en serio, Liam no quería pensar en eso, había estado evitándolo porque había estado evitando pensar que su hija ya no es una bebé y principalmente estaba evitando el llanto, le había apostado a Zayn que no lloraría _este año_ y aún así aquí está, en la cocina, llorando. Ahora tendrá que escabullirse a su habitación y lavarse la cara para que Zayn no note que estuvo drenando sus ojos -y para que toda su familia no le haga burla- luego regresará a la fiesta y fingirá que nada pasa, que su hija no está entrando a una edad en la que todo se mueve muy de prisa y todo cambia en un respiro y fingirá que esto no le está afectando ni un poquito, no-ó, nada. Liam hará esto cuando sea capaz de detener el llanto, denle un segundo de recargarse en la mesa, cerrar los ojos y respirar, sólo un segundo…

Liam ha conocido a Zayn desde los dieciséis años –Liam tiene cuarenta y tres ahora y Zayn cuarenta y cuatro– ha salido con él desde que tiene dieciocho y lleva dieciocho años casado con él, Liam tiene 27 años sabiendo como un lugar cambia cada vez que Zayn pone un pie en el, es su séptimo sentido, así que Liam siente gracias al cambio de atmosfera en la concina que ha sido atrapado llorando y que su plan de fingir que no pasó nada ha sido arruinado incluso antes de que su esposo comience a frotar su espalda y diga:

— Debí apostar con Nicola que venir a traer el pastel sería el código para voy-a-llorar-a-la-cocina de este año, ella dijo que sería revisar los tragos, ¿no le dijiste a tu hermana que no habrá tragos hasta que los jóvenes se vayan a Infernos? Nosotros no vamos arriesgarnos con el alcohol como el año pasado, ya aprendimos esa lección, si los menores de edad quieren alcohol este año van a estar decepcionados.

Ir por el pastel no es el código para llorar en la cocina de este año, espera, ¿cómo que de este año? El año pasado Liam lloró detrás del DJ, gracias, y este año los amigos de su hija no sobornaran a ningún _barman_ para conseguir alcohol, Zayn y él se lo dejaron muy claro a John cuando reservaron Infernos para hoy.

— Ir por el pastel no era mi código para ir llorar este año, mi escapada para este año era “voy a ponerme un suéter, hace frío” cuando los chicos se fueran y quedáramos sólo los ancianos e iba a llorar en el closet, y el año pasado no lloré en la cocina, lloré detrás del DJ porque en el salón no te permitían entrar a la cocina.

Zayn se ríe y pregunta — ¿Tenías planeado llorar en nuestro closet este año?

Liam abre los ojos, toma un respiro y voltea a ver a su marido— Sí.

— Demonios, Liam, debiste aguantar entonces, seríamos 5 libras más ricos si lo hubieras hecho, el año que viene vas a decirme en dónde vas a llorar para que ganemos dinero —dice Zayn moviendo las cejas y pasando sus pulgares delicadamente por los ojos llorosos de Liam, su expresión suave con adoración.

Liam suelta una risita nasal y se acerca a Zayn, coloca sus manos en su cintura.

— El año que viene no voy a llorar.

— Ya escuché eso antes –por cierto perdiste la apuesta, te toca lavar los platos de la cena por dos meses– y el año que viene sí vas a llorar y yo también.

— Tú nunca lloras en el cumpleaños de los niños.

— Bueno, eso era antes.

¿Antes? ¿Zayn lloró hoy y Liam no se dio cuenta? ¿O lloró en el cumpleaños de Zakiy y  Labîb hace dos meses y Liam nunca se enteró hasta ahora? ¿O fue en el cumpleaños _de hace un año_ de Lubaaba?

— ¿Haz llorado en algún cumpleaños reciente de alguno de nuestros hijos y lo has estado manteniendo en secreto de mí?

— No, amor.

— ¿Entonces?

Zayn toma un respiro, se pasa la mano por la cara y pasa la vista por las paredes blancas de la cocina, sus ojos deteniéndose en el pastel unos segundos, Liam puede ver como la expresión de su esposo se pinta un poco de tristeza, nostalgia, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y Zayn parpadea rápido para hacer que desaparezcan, Liam cambia sus manos de la cintura de Zayn a su espalda, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, Zayn le regresa el abrazo con fuerza, y Liam sabe que su esposo ha descubierto apenas lo que él ha conocido desde hace dos años cuando Taylor cumplió quince años, los gemelos cumplieron doce y su _bebé_ más pequeña nueve: sus hijos ya no son más unos bebés, la más pequeña es una puberta, los de en medio están justo en la adolescencia y la más grande está a un año de ser mayor de edad. Oh Dios, Liam y Zayn _podrían_ estar a nada de ser _abuelos_.

Zayn rompe el abrazo y toma de los hombros a Liam, sacudiéndolo un poco mientras dice: — Antes no había llorado porque no me había dado cuenta, Liam, nuestros bebés ya no son bebés, hace años que no cambio un pañal de alguno de nuestros hijos, todos ya duermen sin luz de noche, incluso Lubaaba y ella tiene once, ¡once! A los once _yo_ todavía dormía con luz de noche, amor, y los gemelos comienzan a vestirse como Justin Bieber, es tu culpa Liam, por tener ese peinado cuando tenías catorce. Y Taylor, Liam, Taylor ya tiene diecisiete, ¿recuerdas lo que hacíamos cuando teníamos diecisiete?

Liam no podría olvidar lo que hacía a los diecisiete con Zayn ni aunque le pagarán (o quisiera) — Sí recuerdo, estábamos en The X Factor y yo estaba en el medio de un triangulo amoroso contigo y una bailarina.

— Estábamos en un triangulo amoroso y nuestros padres _no lo sabían_ —susurra Zayn con una pizca de pánico en su voz.

— ¿Ajá? —Liam comienza a preguntarse si su esposo está por perder la cabeza.

Zayn se aleja de él y comienza a dar vueltas por la cocina, sus manos limpiando sus lágrimas ya secas, Liam lo ve andar por unos segundos hasta que Zayn se detiene frente a él.

— Nuestros padres no lo sabían —repite.

— ¿Ok?

— Nuestros padres no sabían que estábamos pasando por algo tan importante como un triangulo amoroso con mucho drama, no se los dijimos, teníamos diecisiete y no se los dijimos, _nuestra_ hija tiene 17.

Una sonrisa burlona se forma en la cara de Liam: — ¿Nuestra hija tiene diecisiete y está pasando por un triangulo amoroso con ese chico Sam que no se le ha despegado ni un segundo hoy y Lily, su mejor amiga?

— Búrlate, pero sí, eso es lo que tú y yo estábamos viviendo.

— También estábamos en The X Factor.

— A ella no le interesa la música como a nosotros y The X Factor está muerto y no le permitiríamos ir aunque existiera y quisiera.

Es verdad, Liam y Zayn saben mejor que eso. — Cierto. Somos e _xcelentes_ padres.

No que sus propios padres no lo fueran.

— No que nuestros padres no lo fueran por dejarnos ir, ellos simplemente no sabían.

— Totalmente.

Los dos se quedan un momento en silencio y luego por la expresión de Zayn Liam piensa que tal vez pensó en comer caca de perro.

— ¿Sabes qué otra cosa estábamos haciendo a los diecisiete? —Zayn lo dice con tanto horror que Liam se pone alerta y asustado pregunta:

— ¿Qué?

— Estábamos teniendo mucho sexo irresponsable.

Oh Dios mío.

— Oh Dios mío.

Zayn parece estar a cinco segundos de tener un ataque al corazón, y podría, tiene 44 y es cuando esas cosas comienzan a pasar.

— Liam, —dice en pánico, acercándose poco a poco— ese Sam está _muy_ cerca de Taylor.

OH DIOS MÍO.

_Liam y Zayn podrían estar a nada de ser abuelos._

— Liam —pausa dramática —podríamos estar a nada de ser abuelos.

Liam también va a tener un ataque al corazón.

— Voy a asesinarlo —la ferocidad en la voz de Zayn provoca que el cuerpo de Liam pase de estar por tener un ataque al corazón a tener una erección muy vergonzosa, justo ahora.

— No, —Liam dice interponiéndose entre su marido y el camino a la puerta— no _vamos_ a asesinar a nadie, piénsalo bien, amor, es de Taylor de quién estamos hablando, _nuestra_ Taylor, nuestra hija que es más inteligente de lo que nosotros fuimos a esa edad y con quien ya tuvimos _la charla_ —los dos se estremecen ante el recuerdo—. Nuestra hija que nos cuenta cada cosa que pasa en su vida, ella confía en nosotros, como dije antes, somos excelentes padres, no deberíamos preocuparnos por esto, no vamos a preocuparnos por esto, _confiamos_ en ella.

— Lo hacemos —agrega Zayn con una sonrisa boba en la cara, se acerca a Liam y pone sus manos en su rostro con ternura, — y no vamos a preocuparnos por eso, ni porque sea su último año libre antes de la universidad —Liam interrumpe con un quejido y  _No me lo recuerdes_ —. Vamos a disfrutar a nuestros hijos justo ahora, no vamos a preocuparnos mucho por lo que pueda pasar en un año o cinco, ¿ok?

Liam asiente con la cabeza,  Zayn tiene razón, van a disfrutar la época más loca que tendrán sus hijos y no van a preocuparse mucho, — Ok.

— Liam, jaan, ¿sabes que otra cosa hacía cuando tenía diecisiete?

Liam no puede pensar en otra cosa aparte de drama, de sus diecisiete a sus veinte sus vidas podrían resumirse perfectamente con esa palabra. — Huh, no llega nada a mi cabeza.

— _Ya_ te amaba cuando tenía diecisiete.

El pecho de Liam se llena de calor y siente sus mejillas tornarse un poco rojas, exactamente como cuando a los diecisiete Zayn le dijo por primera vez que lo amaba y Liam lo dijo de regreso.

— Yo también te amaba desde que teníamos diecisiete, Zayn.

Zayn le sonríe y los dos se reúnen en el medio para un beso, Liam siente como la preocupación se aleja cuando sus labios tocan los de su esposo y es que desde que tenía diecisiete cada vez que besa a Zayn todo lo demás en el mundo para Liam desaparece.

Se separan cuando escuchan un awwww de Taylor y Safaa dice: — Creí que se tardaban tanto con el pastel porque lo estaban haciendo, el pastel, no otra cosa.

— Yo creí que tardaban porque _algo_ había pasado —dice Taylor con precaución, — ¿todo bien? —su mirada cambia del rostro de Zayn al de Liam con conocimiento, ella _sabe_.

— Absolutamente, cariño, todo bien, sólo estábamos teniendo un pequeño momento —dice Zayn acercándose a su hija y dándole un beso en la frente, luego volteando hacia a Liam para compartir una mirada.

Liam se acerca y besa a su hija en el mismo lugar que Zayn y luego besa a Zayn, sin agregar nada, no es necesario.

— Esto es realmente hermoso, en serio, pero hay más de quince adolescentes hambrientos en el patio trasero que esperan comer algo de rico pastel, ¿vamos?

Liam se separa de su esposo e hija mayor y toma el pastel de Batman de Taylor en sus manos, — Vamos, Zayn por favor trae los platos y servilletas, Taylor, guía el camino, Safaa, las velas por favor.

Así Liam y su familia abandonan la cocina junto con las preocupaciones por el futuro, regresan a la fiesta de cumpleaños y mientras familia y amigos rodean a Taylor cantándole Feliz Cumpleaños, Zayn a su lado con Labîb bajo el brazo, Liam mira lo que ha sido de su vida con Zayn desde sus diecisiete años, cuánto las cosas han cambiado, cuánto han perdido y lo mucho que han ganado, Liam ratifica por millonésima vez en su vida que enamorarse de Zayn ha esa edad es una de las mejores cosas que le han pasado en la vida.


End file.
